Kamen Rider Reborn
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: M: Por si las moscas. Full Bottles, llenas de Nebula Gas con el poder para dividir y gobernar el mundo... Comienza la lucha por la Full Bottles y por la Pandora Box.


**Pues holaaa, aqui volvi esta vez no hay Grimm Riders si mo que estoy con Kamen Rider Reborn, tema: Build. Poderes: Bottles... .**

* * *

En una universidad.

Un chico de 18 años con cabello negro, chaqueta verde, camisa azul, jean azul, ojos tambien negros, un bolso negro, caminando por un pasillo, como salio del edificio y se fue en un auto, como se subio en la parte trasera del auto, como habia un chico de unos 14 dibujando en un cuaderno, diciendo que lo habia visto ese dia, era un extraño pajaro con una extraña forma robotica pequeña y color rojo, escribio Fenix en la parte superior.

-Esta mañana lo vi al despertarme estaba en la ventana del baño, y en cuanto noto que lo vi salio volando, dejando esto alli-Dijo sacando una botellita roja y grisacea, con un fenix estampado en este, en la parte superior un torniquete rojo con las letras P en la esquina superior izquierda y R en la esquina inferior derecha, esta tenia un fondo plateado en lugar de rojo-No es raro, Rach, Ash?-Dijo hablandole a una niña de cabello negro con lentes como esta responde.

-No se de que hablas yo no lo vi... Pero aun asi por que esa coss dejaria un juguete-Dice la niña tomsndo una laptop jundando Un juego y en esta suena una musica electronica, La pantalla era Mighty Action X (Guiño Guiño), ella inicio el juego directamente y no volvio a hablar, como en un callejon un portal se abrio, dejando salir a un chico de 14 cabello negro, camisa azul, jeans negros, chaquets del mismo color y un sombrero del tipo baseball blanco.

-Agh... Hah!-Respiraba el chico-Aqui fue donde vino... Debo buscarlo, Reborn-Dice como del portal una chica sale, esta tambien tenia 14.-Aun asi debemos huir, aunque... Tal vez deba escondernos un tiempo aqui-Dice como del portal sale algun tipo de dispato de humo que el esquiva, pero que le da al auto en el que estaba Ash. como este se lleno de un humo negro, de este lograron salir Ash, Rach y el niño como el auto exploto.

-Madre-Gritan los niños apunto de llorar como de la explosion la silueta de un monstruo sale siendo esta un cuepo amarillo y azul su cabeza un cubo con lineas y marcas azules,-Ma... Ma?-Dijeron los niños con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

El niño de antes al ver esto, mira hacia el portal del cual salia un brazo, el chico tomo s la chica sobre su espalda y emprendio la huida, pero antes miro a la criatura que salia de las explosiones.

-Agh!-Dice como se coloca un cinturon negro con una palanca negra de mango rojo-Espera... Perdi mi Phoenix Bottle!-Dice un arma lo golpea mandandolo hacia Ash. Como este lo toma

-Estas bien chico-Pregunta Ash.

-Si pero... Que podemos hacer?

-No lo se-Dice Ash como un sonido de pajaro se escucho como el estomago del Monstruo se encendio en llamas.

-Espera eso es?-Se preguntan el niño y el hermanito de Ash.

-Reborn Phoenix!-Grita el niño como un Fenix robotico con forma no muy llamativa-Tienes la Bottle.

-Hablas de esto-Dice el hermanito de Ash mostrando la botellita sl chico, como este la tomo y trato de levantarse, y de recolocarse el Cinturon pero colapso.

-Ten cuidado!-Dice Ash.

-Agh! No queda de otra... No queria hacer esto pero... ten-Le entrego el Cinturon, y ls botellita-Usando el Build Driver y la Phoenix Bottle junto con-Señala al Reborn Phoenix-el, podras derrotar a esa cosa.

-Estas loco?!

-Solo hazlo!

-Ok, Ok... Pero como?

-Colocate el Driver toma a Reborn Phoenix y luego bate la Full Bottle y gira la parte de arriba despues coloca la Full Bottle en el, luego colocalo en el Driver y gira la palanca-Dice como Ash se coloca el Driver y este crea una cinta amarilla, sosteniendolo en su cintura, luego el tomo la Full Bottle y empezo a batirla de arriba a abajo y la tomo despues giro el torniquete de arriba, este hizo un "Chishc", el Reborn Phoenix se coloco en su palma como este se auto doblo y coloco la Full Bottle adentro de este.

(Insertar Tierra Santa - Alas de Fuego)

 **[BURN UP!]**

Un simbolo de fenix se vio en la parte delantera. Coloco el Reborn Phoenix en el Driver.

 **[REBORN PHOENIX!]**

Un sonido de pajaro se escucho como giro la palanca del Driver y una maqueta del estilo gunpla se empezo a armar esta tenia dos pedazos de armadura como al lado de la parte trasera se formo uns extraña parte extra de armadura la cual se coloco en su cuerpo junto con las otras piezas, justo cuando dejo de hacer girar la palanca.

 **[ARE YOU READY?!]**

-Di Henshin!.

-Hen... Henshin?!-Exclama un poco Ash.

 **[BURN UP! FLAMING! GET, REBORN PHOENIX! YEAHHHH!]**

Se coloco una armadura roja, la cusl consistia en una mascara por completo roja con los ojos unas llamas qie si se miraba con mucho detenimiento tenian un estilo de aves, su pecho era plano excepto que por el lado del hombro izquierdo salian unos pedazos de armadura con la ilusion de llamas, en sus brazos brazeras con estilo de llamas, en sus bros era lo mismo y sus piernas solo tenia un poco de ramadura de su espalda salia una gran pieza de tela con estilo de velo, y formas llameantes, desde el portal una bola de fuego como el se giro hacia el niño.

-Esto que es?

-Cuidado, ahi viene el Smash-Dice el niño.

Como Ash/Reborn esquiva un ataque, entonces el Smash vuelve a golpearlo segidas veces, entonces Ash/Reborn simplemente los recibio todos como el Smash convirtio los muros del alrededor en cubos.

-Invoca tu arma.

-Y eso como lo hago-Dice como fobla la mano un poco con la mano izquierda hacia adelante un poco cerrada, como una linea Roja salio del Driver y paso por el pequeño espacio en su mano, sirndo un escudo blanco de estilo medieval con un simbolo de Fenix, su esquina izquierda era un gran agujero negro de lado parecido al de su Driver, en una parte habia una espada colocada en su interior.

 **[FLAMING SHIELD!] [FLAMING SWORD!]**

Ash/Reborn apreto un gatillo en la espada sacandola de su lugar, como entonces empezo a hacer cortes atravez del cuerpo del Smash, como este lanzo vario cubos, Ash/Reborn simplemente movio su espada lanzando cortes de fuego, cortando los bloques despues miro otros que venian como simplemente coloco el escudo como este lanzo una bola de fuego, ante eso el Smash invoco varios bloques y los coloco como un muro de tamaño medio, la bola de fuego hizo reventar los bloques que iban hacia el y luego hizo reventar el muro, como coloco la espada de nuevo en el escudo.

-Finalizalo!-Exclama aquel niño.

-Como?!

-Saca el Reborn Phoenix del Driver y colocalo en el sitio del arma-Dice el Chico como Ash saca el Reborn Phoenix de su sitio y lo coloca en el escudo.

 **[REBORN PHOENIX!]**

-Ahora jala el gatillo y saca la espada-Dice el niño como Ash/Reborn hace eso.

 **[READY, GO! VOLTECH FLAMING!]**

Ash/Reborn saca la espada y la mueve circularmente haciendo un circulo de fuego del cual salio un Fenix de puro fuego y salio volando atravesando al Smash en su estomago como luego, cargo hacia el Smash e hizo un corte en todo su cuerpo, este exploto y cayo al suelo, como el niño saca una bottle blanca y apunta al Smash, haciendo que de este salga un extraño conjunto de esferitas entrando en la botella, como donde estaba el Smash volvio a estar la madre de Ash/Reborn y sus hermanos, los antes , Ash tomo el Reborn Phoenix recolocandolo en el Build Driver como solto un gran respiro como lo saca y despues tomo la Phoenix Bottle de su interior, como el niño tomo el Driver de su mano junto a la Bottle.

-Ya, ahora debo irme-Dice como guarda el Driver y la Full Bottle, se levanta cargando a la chica en su espalda pero en cuanto dio un simple paso sus fuerzas se fueron como termino cayendo al suelo insconciente.

-Hey! Chico-Dice Ash llendo hacia el como de fondo las sirenas se escuchaban.

* * *

 **Y esto fue todo.**


End file.
